Solar Eclipse: Tale of Luna's Student
by DRkitty101
Summary: This is a story being told to Twilight by Celestia about my OC who was once Luna's student and became an Alicorn before Luna was banished to The Moon. His name is Solar Eclipse and like Luna, he too was taken by The Nightmare Forces. He went to another world in search of a power stronger than The Elements of Harmony so he could free his teacher and take over Equestria.


Solar Eclipse: Story of Princess Luna's Student

After Twilight returned home to Equestria she decided to make a visit to The Canterlot Library. She decided after her trip to The Human World she needed to take a little vacation and what better way than to spend it in the town where she grew up and began her studies. She went into the library and began seeing if there was anything new that would peak her curiosity. She began looking around and came upon a very old part of the library that appeared as if it hadn't been really visited in years.

Many of the books there were falling apart and others were so worn and damaged that they were unreadable. Many of the books that were readable where more history on Starswerl The Bearded and some on dark magic. She then came upon books that explained history on The Princesses that Princess Luna nor her teacher Princess Celestia told her. What truly caught her eye was a diary of Princess Luna's. "Why in Equestria would Princess Luna's diary be here in The Library?" Twilight thought curiously, as she began to read.

She found out that this diary is from before Princess Luna was imprisoned in The Moon. What she found curious the mention of this one pony. His name was Solar Eclipse. According to Luna's diary he was her student and eventually became an alicorn prince when he helped defend Equestria in a great uprising. It was said his castle was in The Everfree Forest. This is where he trained an army that would guard Equestria from any invaders or if there should be any other unrest. It seems you've come upon my sister's old diary, Princess Celestia says as she enters that part of The Library.

Princess! Twilight said in surprise. I didn't mean to intrude on your sister's privacy. It's quite alright Twilight. That diary is over 1,000 years old. Celestia said. Ah Princess Celestia I'm curious. Oh, about what Twilight? Celestia asks, It's just this diary mentioned that Princess Luna had a student. It says he protected Equestria in a great uprising, Said Twilight. Princess Celestia took a long sigh. Not long before my sister was banished she did have a student. Like it says there his name was Solar Eclipse. It's a tragic story. He had such great potential, Princess Celestia said sadly. He had so much power and talent yet he became misguided and a greater threat to Equestria than even Nightmare Moon.

She begins to tell the story of her sister's student and the tale of his rise to power and eventual down fall. The story starts at The Canterlot Orphanage. A young unicorn pony named Solar Eclipse had been learning to use his magic. It came pretty easy to him and he could levitate things near effortlessly and even animate toy puppets. This young unicorn lost his parents in a tragic accident.

His magic skills where great from a young age which caught the eyes of The Princesses. Luna especially was impressed. Luna kept watch over the young colt for the past few days. One day one of his fellow ponies where being bullied. What do you think you're doing? Solar Eclipse asked angrily. The earth pony bullying that pony turns toward Solar Eclipse and says, "what's it to you shrimp?" He attacks Solar Eclipse and Solar eclipse responds by animating his puppets and making them overwhelm and attack the pony. The earth pony ran away in fear. At that moment is when he got his cutie mark. His cutie mark wass that of a suit of armor holding sword and shield with solar eclipse engraved on the shield. His cutie mark would represent his destiny.

Luna came over to the colt. That was very impressive. What is your name? Luna asked. I'm Solar Eclipse. He said, bowing to The Princess.

How would you like to train with me in The Castle of the Two Sisters Solar Eclipse? Luna asked. You'll train under me and you'll be able to leave this orphanage. It would be my honor Princess Luna, Solar Eclipse said excitedly. He packed up his things and left with his new teacher. His studies would take him on a journey. Luna took him to the castle where her and her sister lived. Sister I have a favor to ask, Luna said. What is it Sister? Celestia asked. I found a young colt I wish to make my student and I ask if you could stay and train here Luna asked her sister. Well it won't be easy and see great potential for good in this one but I also sense potential for evil, Said Celestia seriously. I will train him well dear sister said Luna.

I give you my permission to do this but it will be you who will have to deal with the consequences that come of this, be them good or bad, Celestia says, as she left to lower The Sun. Well it's time for me to raise The Moon to begin The Night and we'll start training tomorrow, she says as she left to raise The Moon. This began many years of hard training for this young colt. He trained hard perfecting his puppet and weapon animation spells. He also learned teleportation and many defensive and offensive spells. In those years of training he would grow to become a brilliant young stallion.

In later years he joined The Canterlot Police Force and eventually became head of The Royal Guard. He was honored to be head of the ones that guarded his teacher and her sister that he also looked up to. During this time he helped maintain peace throughout the land. However, one day that peace would come to a sudden stop and Equestria would enter an era of war and unrest. There was one unicorn who was a descendant of one of the unicorn rulers that ruled Equestria before The Princesses took the throne. He believed that the unicorns were the rightful rulers of Equestria because they have ruled Equestria for many years before The Princesses. His name was Bellerophon. He had made a deal with The Nightmare Forces to grant him power so that he could overthrow The Princesses and then once again The Unicorns would rule Equestria.

Bellerophon was a rather large black unicorn with The Big Dipper as his cutie mark. He was once head of The Royal Guard before Solar Eclipse was. He was discharged because he disregarded orders from The Princesses and by doing so risked the safety of the guards he led and was then made a minor police officer in Ponyville. When he made the deal with The Nightmare Forces he started gathering followers and bestowing upon the evil powers of The Nightmare Forces. Once his army was complete he began to plan his take over of Equestria. My brothers the time has come. The era of The Princesses is coming to an end, Bellerophon said.

. For too long we have been ruled by them after they stole the throne from our ancestors. Right now under the rule of The Princesses they allow earth ponies to hold power over us and allow unicorns to fall into the positions of mere servants. The Earth ponies are inferior to us and were made to maintain the land and serve us. But I tell you this my brothers, everypony here will no longer be subservient to these princesses. That time has passed. Equestria will be ours once more! As Bellerophon said these world his followers cheered.

Bellerophon raised his army and quickly started taking over Equestria. In only 2 months he had taken all except for The Castle of The Two Sisters. The Princesses put up a barrier but they knew it would only slow the invaders down to buy time. Give it up Princesses. You have no army and don't have enough bearers to use The Elements of harmony to stop us. Why try and escape your fate? Bellerophon asked with a laugh. You cannot win! How many of your subjects are you willing to sacrifice just so you both can stay in power? We have no choice, we must surrender dear sister, Celestia said in a solemn tone.

No we will not surrender! Solar Eclipse exclaimed. We will take back Equestria! Solar Eclipse had been working on a spell that could tap into a pony's inner power and that power could increase a unicorn's magic, Pegasus's flight and wind power, and earth pony's strength 100 times. I told you that spell is too dangerous. If you use it you could die and we aren't fully sure if it will work. Luna said, concerned for her student's life. I know but it's the only chance we have. Princess, gather up the remaining unicorn guards. If we all combine our magic together we could have a chance. Luna sheds a tear knowing that may be the last time she may ever get to see her student.

Alright, good luck my dear student, Luna gives the order for all the guards to fall back. Now all of you pour your magic into me! Solar Eclipse ordered. They all focus their magic into the young stallion as he works his magic to cast his spell. Massive amounts of energy start emitting from his puppet soldiers and this power bestowed on the guards make them into super soldiers. The nightmare forces sense that that The Rebellion's defeat was imminent. Sorry we have a change of plans. We decided you won't be able to fulfill your end of the bargain. The king of the Nightmare Forces said. What in Tartarus are you talking about we haven't lost? We can still win! Bellerophon shouts angrily. It's nothing personal we are just doing business, The King says as he and his Nightmare Forces take over Bellerophon and started using dark magic to summon creatures from Tartarus. The battle rages on as Solar Eclipses forces fight valiantly but to no avail.

It's no use! You were right we should have just surrendered! Luna says. No! There is still hope. We still have The Elements of Harmony, Celestia says. You heard what he said they aren't strong enough to beat this army. There are just too many of them, said Luna. That is true they aren't strong enough alone. However, if we pour the power of the elements into him it may strengthen his spell enough to defeat them, said Celestia. Lets do it Big Sister! Luna says in a hopeful tone. The two sisters used The Elements of Harmony on their beloved student.

Solar Eclipse feels the surge of power flowing through him. What in Equestria is this? I never knew such power existed. I like it! he said with excitement. He wields that power and causes a blast so bright it can be seen far beyond Equestria. The enemy is consumed by the light and is blasted into smoke. The rebels have perished and their evil grip is gone, Celestia says with pride. Solar Eclipse fell to the ground unconscious and had shown no pulse. Solar Eclipse! Luna called to her student as she ran to him. She approached his lifeless body hoping he was okay. No! Luna said as she instantly saw that he was unresponsive and was not breathing. Luna held his lifeless body in her hooves cried. It should have been me to cast that spell. Because of me I have lost my student, Luna said in tears. Her older sister put a hoof on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

He gave his life to save Equestria. He loved Equestria more than anything and was willing to give everything for his homeland. A tear fell on the face of the young unicorn and he instantly came to. I'm alive, but how? The unicorn wondered. A flash of light appeared and suddenly Solar Eclipse and Luna found themselves in a strange place that appeared to have no ground with just blackness and stars as far as the eye could see.

Princess, where are we? Solar Eclipse asked his teacher. We are in a world that can only be accessed when a pony does a deed that pushes all their power and what they have learned to the limit. What you did has never been done before. Not ever Starswirl The Bearded was ever capable of pulling off such a feat. In very rare cases a change happens in ordinary ponies like yourself. It is said once ever few thousand years a regular pony is able to become an alicorn like me and my sister. You have proven that you are worthy of these powers and be crowned a prince of Equestria. Solar Eclipse is consumed by a flash of light and reappears to find he has wings and he became an alicorn. The next day he was declared Prince of Equestria and named Commander-and Chief of The newly formed Equestrian Army. However this stallion's story was only beginning and that wouldn't be the last time he would face The Nightmare Forces.

For ten years Equestria remained peaceful and flourished. Little did everyone know that The Nightmare Forces had hidden themselves inside Princess Luna and her student. They found out that Luna was very jealous of her sister and even secretly had a small amount of resentment. Over time they began to feed on this resentment and make it stronger to the point where she became Nightmare Moon. The battle between Nightmare Moon and Celestia began. Celestia was hesitant at first to fight her sister but then chose to seal her in The Moon until new bearers of The Elements of Harmony were found and that could one day save her sister from the evil that has consumed her.

When Solar Eclipse returned from a diplomatic mission to one of the lands boarding Equestria he learned what had happened and was heart broken that his teacher had betrayed her homeland and had to be banished. He started to accept that it was for the best and asked to be the one to raise the moon. Princess Celestia said that a young alicorn like him was too young and inexperienced to ascend to Luna's position. Years went by as the young alicorn began to become corrupted by The Nightmare Forces. He began to think, "What if I wielded The Elements of Harmony alone?" I could save my teacher and she would reward me by naming me as her successor.

He asked Princess Celestia about it and Celestia said that there had to be six bearers to use The Elements and that only The Elements themselves can choose their bearers. Even if one did choose you a bearer can only be chosen by one element. I'm sorry Solar Eclipse, the only thing you can do to help my sister is wait. Be patient, she will be saved in time, Celestia said in an effort to comfort him.

As the years passed he grew distrusting and resentful of Princess Celestia. The Nightmare Forces started to speak to him in his dreams saying that Princess Luna only wanted was a little more appreciation for what her role was and her older sister didn't like that. She said that she banished her sister in order to protect Equestria but really she only wanted out of the picture so she would be the dominant ruler. Him and her sister were merely just servants to her to help take care of business that was less glamorous than raising The Sun and ruling over The Day. As soon as her sister wanted more recognition for her work and equal say in what went on she was banished so that Celestia herself would rule. He went doing experiments to find a spell that would allow him full control of The Elements of Harmony and he would be able to free his teacher from The Nightmare Forces and he though to himself that Luna would name him as her successor and he would become ruler of The Night.

He went to The Castle of The Two Sisters in attempt to steal The Elements of Harmony and gain control of them using his new spell. When he cast the spell Celestia instantly knew something was wrong and ran to where The Elements were. After the spell took full effect he noticed something wrong. The Elements activated but he wasn't able to control them. Damn it! Why isn't my spell working? He said, trying to regain control. It's because they haven't chosen you, Celestia said, as she entered. Eclipse, I told you there has to be one bearer for each element. You will not stop me Princess. You betrayed your sister and now I'm going to free her.

He struggles to gain control but the corrupted elements were too powerful and rejected him. The Elements begin going haywire and start charging up a blast. Celestia casts a spell to deactivate and reseal The Elements. Guards! Seize him! Celestia commanded. Solar Eclipse prepares to fight. Celestia casts a spell that place a barrier that encased Solar Eclipse rendering him unable to cast spells or move. Don't try and fight it. There is no spell strong enough you can cast to break the barrier.

The next day Eclipse is on trial. The trial is brief and the jury comes to a verdict quickly. We the jury find Prince Solar Eclipse guilty of attempting to steal The Elements of Harmony, treason, and endangering Equestria, the juror said with a heavy heart. Solar Eclipse, for these crimes you will be stripped of your title as prince and Commander-and-Chief of The Equestrian Army, your alicorn powers and wings will be removed and you will be banished to Tartarus forever. Your sentence will be carried out in 2 months. If there is nothing else then this trial is over, Celestia says, in a solemn tone.

Guards! Take him away! He is taken back to his cell and he just sits motionless. Celestia is right. I don't deserve to be called a prince. I almost destroyed Equestria and for what? I tried to set my teacher free but I just couldn't do it and I almost made all of Equestria pay the price for my own selfish actions, Solar Eclipse sobbed. Child, don't be sad. What you did was an act of righteousness. You wanted to save your teacher but that witch Celestia wouldn't let you, The King of The Nightmare Forces say as he reveals himself.

Who the hell are you? Solar Eclipse asked in a demanding tone. I'm a friend that wants to help you escape and to try again. It is Celestia that is unfit to rule, not you. However the power you seek to achieve your goal is not in Equestria. It is in a land far from here and if you take that land over the power to free your teacher and have you both rule will be yours. However this power is not for free, The King said deviously. You must make a contract with me and I will free you and give you power greater than any alicorn that has come before you.

I'll give you time to think it over but the clock is ticking. If you don't make a decision in two months you will lose everything. A few days went by and Celestia was contemplating her decision and realized she sensed something different about him when he was trying to steal The Elements. His will was not his own when he did this. Dear sister, what have I done? Celesia said. I need to stop this before it's too late. However, Celestia had arrived too late. Solar Eclipse had made his pact with The Nightmare Forces and he became Nightmare Eclipse.

It is too late to ask for my forgiveness and it is too late to give me a pardon, the young stallion said as he is completely corrupted. Guards! Seize him! Celestia ordered. The Pegasus and Unicorn guards chase him and try casting spells to restrain him but to no avail. He escapes and opens a portal. This new power will not be enough to achieve my ultimate goal. The power I seek is in a land far beyond Equestria, The corrupted stallion said. I will be back my dear princess and not even your elements of harmony will be able to stop me and my teacher from ruling Equestria.

He goes through the portal and it closes behind him. That night Celestia spent hours staring at The Moon she banished her sister and started to cry. What have I done sister? I was trying to be there for your student and I only led him to become another victim of The Nightmare Forces. He needs you more than ever but I don't know how long it will be till new bearers of The Elements are chosen. I've failed you and I've failed Equestria. We're still with you. Luna says as an image of her and her student appear. Those two that betrayed you and you had to pass judgment against were not really us. Our real selves will always be with you in spirit, Eclipse said in a hopeful tone. Equestria needs you and the real Luna and Eclipse are still inside fighting.

But it's been centuries since that day he should have passed on from old age by now, Twilight said as Celestia finished her story. The Nightmare forces can give the pony they possess incredible power. That includes eternal youth and the powers can be incredibly strong in alicorns, Celestia explained. He may have passed because it's been almost 1,000 years since he left but I have my suspicions he's still out there. Where, I don't know.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
